I. A Brief History of Cameras
Evolution of the Three Primary Camera Types
Current photographic cameras evolved from the first “box” and “bellows” models into three basic formats by the late twentieth century.
The rangefinder came first. It was followed by the SLR, or, single lens reflex and finally the Compact “Point and Shoot” cameras. Most portable cameras today use rangefinder, SLR or “Point and Shoot” formats.
Simple Conventional Cameras
FIG. 1 is a simplified view of a conventional camera, which includes an enclosure, an objective lens and a flat section of photographic film or a flat sensor.
A simple lens with a flat film or sensor faces several problems. Light travels over a longer pathway to the edges of the film or the sensor's image area, diluting those rays. Besides being weaker, as those rays travel farther to the sensor's edges, they suffer more “rainbow effect,” or chromatic aberration.
FIG. 2 presents a simplified view of the human eye, which includes a curved surface for forming an image. The human eye, for example, needs only a cornea and a single lens to form an image. But on average, one human retina contains twenty-five million rods and six million cones. Today's high end cameras use lenses with from six to twenty elements. Only the rarest, most expensive cameras have as many pixels as the eye has rods and cones, and none of these cameras capture images after sunset without artificial light.
The eagle's retina has eight times as many retinal sensors as the human eye. They are arranged on a sphere the size of a marble. The eagle's rounded sensors make simpler optics possible. No commercially available camera that is available today has a pixel count which equals a fourth of the count of sensors in an eagle's eye. The eagle eye uses a simple lens and a curved retina. The best conventional cameras use multiple element lenses with sophisticated coatings, exotic materials and complex formulas. This is all to compensate for their flat sensors. The eagle sees clearly at noon, in daylight or at dusk with simpler, lighter and smaller optics than any camera.
Rangefinder Cameras
Rangefinder cameras are typified by a broad spectrum from the early LEICA™ thirty-five millimeter cameras, for professionals, to the later “INSTAMATIC™” film types for the masses. (Most of KODAK's™ INSTAMATIC™ cameras did not focus, so they were not true rangefinders. A few “Instamatic type” models focused, and had a “viewing” lens separated from the “taking” lens, qualifying them as rangefinders.)
Rangefinder cameras have a “taking” lens to put the image on the film (or sensor today) when the shutter opens and closes; mechanically or digitally. These cameras use a second lens for viewing the scene. Focusing takes place through this viewing lens which connects to, and focuses, the taking lens.
Since the taking lens and the viewing lens are different, and have different perspectives on the scene being photographed, the taken image is always slightly different than the viewed image. This problem, called parallax, is minor in most situations but becomes acute at close distances.
Longer telephoto lenses, which magnify more, are impractical for rangefinder formats. This is because two lenses are required, they are expensive and require more side-to-side space than exists within the camera body. That's why no long telephoto lenses exist for rangefinder cameras.
Some rangefinder cameras use a frame in the viewfinder which shifts the border to match that of the taking lens as the focus changes. This aligns the view with the picture actually taken, but only for that portion that's in focus. Backgrounds and foregrounds that are not in focus shift, so those parts of the photographed image still vary slightly from what was seen in the viewfinder.
A few rangefinder cameras do exist that use interchangeable or attachable lenses, but parallax remains an unsolvable problem and so no manufacturer has ever successfully marketed a rangefinder camera with much beyond slightly wide or mildly long telephoto accessories. Any added rangefinder lens must also be accompanied by a similar viewfinder lens. If not, what is viewed won't match the photograph taken at all. This doubles the lens cost.
A derivation of the rangefinder, with the same limitations for accessory lenses, was the twin lens reflex, such as those made by ROLLEI-WERKE™ cameras. Compact, or “Point and Shoot” Cameras
Currently, the most popular format for casual photographers is the “Point and Shoot” camera. They emerged first as film cameras but are now nearly all digital. Many have optical zoom lenses permanently attached with no possibility for interchanging optics. The optical zoom, typically, has a four to one range, going from slight wide angle to mild telephoto perspectives. Optical zooms don't often go much beyond this range for acceptable results and speed. Some makers push optical zoom beyond this four to one range, but the resulting images and speeds deteriorate. Others add digital zoom to enhance their optical range; causing results that most trade editors and photographers currently hate, for reasons described in following paragraphs.
There are no “Point and Shoot” cameras with wide angle lenses as wide as the perspective are for an eighteen millimeter SLR lens (when used, for relative comparison, on the old standard thirty-five millimeter film SLR cameras.) There are no “Point and Shoot” cameras with telephoto lenses as long as a two hundred millimeter SLR lens would have been (if on the same old thirty-five millimeter film camera format.)
Today, more photographs are taken daily by mobile phones and PDAs than by conventional cameras. These will be included in the references herein as “Point and Shoot Cameras.”
Single Lens Reflex (SLR) Cameras
Single lens reflex cameras are most commonly used by serious amateurs and professionals today since they can use wide selections of accessory lenses.
With 35 mm film SLRs, these lenses range from 18 mm “fisheye” lenses to 1,000 mm super-telephoto lenses, plus optical zooms that cover many ranges in between.
With SLRs there's a mirror behind the taking lens which reflects the image into a viewfinder. When the shutter is pressed, this mirror flips up and out of the way, so the image then goes directly onto the film or sensor. In this way, the viewfinder shows the photographer almost the exact image that will be taken, from extremes in wide vistas to distant telephoto shots. The only exception to an “exact” image capture comes in fast action photography, when the delay caused by the mirror movement can result in the picture taken being slightly different than that image the photographer saw a fraction of a second earlier.
This ability to work with a large variety of lenses made the SLR a popular camera format of the late twentieth century, despite some inherent disadvantages.
Those SLR disadvantages are the complexity of the mechanism, requiring more moving parts than with other formats, plus the noise, vibration and delay caused by the mirror motion. Also, lens designs are constrained, due to the lens needing to be placed farther out in front of the path of the moving mirror, which is more distant from the film or sensor, causing lenses to be heavier, larger and less optimal. There is also the introduction of dust, humidity and other foreign objects into the camera body and on the rear lens elements when lenses are changed.
Dust became a worse problem when digital SLRs arrived, since the sensor is fixed, unlike film. Film could roll away the dust speck so only one frame was affected. With digital cameras, every picture is spotted until the sensor is cleaned. Recent designs use intermittent vibrations to clear the sensor. This doesn't remove the dust from the camera and fails to remove oily particles. Even more recent designs, recognizing the seriousness of this problem, have adhesive strips inside the cameras to capture the dust if it is vibrated off from the sensor. These adhesive strips, however, should be changed regularly to be effective, and, camera users typically would require service technicians to do this.
Since the inherent function of an SLR is to use interchangeable lenses, the problem continues.
Extra weight and bulk are added by the mirror mechanism and viewfinder optics to SLRs. SLRs need precise lens and body mounting mechanisms, which also have mechanical and often electrical connections between the SLR lens and the SLR body. This further adds weight, complexity and cost.
Some of these “vibration” designs assume all photos use a horizontal format, with no adhesive to catch the dust if the sensor vibrates while in a vertical position, or, when pointed skyward or down.
Optical Zoom Lenses
Optical zoom lenses reduce the need to change lenses with an SLR. The photographer simply zooms in or out for most shots. Still, for some situations, an even wider or longer accessory lens is required with the SLR, and the photographer changes lenses anyway.
Many “Point and Shoot” cameras today have zoom lenses as standard; permanently attached. Nearly all SLRs offer zoom lenses as accessories. While optical technology continues to improve, there are challenges to the zoom range any lens can adequately perform. Other dilemmas with zoom lenses are that they are heavier than their standard counterparts, they are “slower,” meaning less light gets through, limiting usefulness, and zoom lenses never deliver images that are as sharp or deliver the color fidelity as a comparable fixed focal length lens. And again, the optical zoom, by moving more elements in the lens, introduces more moving parts, which can lead to mechanical problems with time and usage, plus added cost. Because optical zooms expand mechanically, they also function like an air pump, sucking in outside air while zooming to telephoto and squeezing out air when retracting for wider angle perspectives. This can easily introduce humidity and sometimes dust to the inner elements.
II. The Limitations of Conventional Mobile Phone Cameras
The Gartner Group has reported that over one billion mobile phones were sold worldwide in 2009. A large portion of currently available mobile phones include a camera. These cameras are usually low quality photographic devices with simple planar arrays situated behind a conventional lens. The quality of images that may be captured with these cell phone cameras is generally lower than that which may be captured with dedicated point-and-shoot or more advanced cameras. Cell phone cameras usually lack advanced controls for shutter speed, telephoto or other features.
Conventional cell phone and PDA cameras suffer from the same four deficiencies.                1. Because they use flat digital sensors, the optics are deficient, producing poor quality pictures. To get normal resolution would require larger and bulkier lenses, which would cause these compact devices to become unwieldy.        2. Another compromise is that these lenses are slow, gathering less light. Many of the pictures taken with these devices are after sunset or indoors. This often means flash is required to enhance the illumination. With the lens so close to the flash unit, as is required in a compact device, a phenomena known as “red-eye” often occurs. (In darkened situations, the pupil dilates in order to see better. In that situation, the flash often reflects off the subject's retina, creating a disturbing “red eye” image. This is so common that some camera makers wired their devices so a series of flashes go off before the picture is taken with flash, in an attempt to close down the pupils. This sometimes works and always disturbs the candid pose. Pencils to mark out “red eye” are available at retail. There are “red eye” pencils for humans and even “pet eye” pencils for animals. Some camera software developers have written algorithms that detect “red eye” results and artificially remove the “red eye,” sometimes matching the subject's true eye color, but more often not.        3. Flash photography shortens battery life.        4. Flash photography is artificial. Faces in the foreground can be bleached white while backgrounds go dark. Chin lines are pronounced, and it sometimes becomes possible to see into a human subject's nostrils, which is not always pleasing to viewers.        
Current sales of high definition television sets demonstrate the growing public demand for sharper images. In the past, INSTAMATIC® cameras encouraged more picture-taking, but those new photographers soon tired of the relatively poor image quality. Thirty-five millimeter cameras, which were previously owned mostly by professionals and serious hobbyists, soon became a mass market product.
With unprecedented numbers of photos now being taken with mobile phones, and the image quality being second-rate, this cycle is likely to repeat.
The development of a system that reduces these problems would constitute a major technological advance, and would satisfy long-felt needs in the imaging business.